Twists of Fate"
by NouraBritestarSaiyajin
Summary: Perhaps by now, you have come to know my counterpart Mist. Mist is the only importance in my life…but in order to understand this, you must turn back the pages of the many years that make up my life. The beginning of the twists of fate…the fate of a


Noura Britestar SaiyajinJune26th  
  
  
  
Perhaps by now, you have come to know my counterpart Mist. Mist is the only importance in my life…but in order to understand this, you must turn back the pages of the many years that make up my life. The beginning of the twists of fate…the fate of a tortured woman…  
  
"Twists of Fate"  
*(Short version to be revised)  
  
  
  
  
It was a wonderful place, full of happiness and people of all walks of life. The dome protected the precious air supply that was recycled daily over and over again. As there was no sunlight, so artificial light was provided. It is a colony far beyond the reaches of Vegita and the Icejin race…it is called Britestar Colony. The history behind this place is a simple story, spanning many generations of Saiyajins that feeling a sense of isolation left Vegita to find a better way of life. It took generations alone to find this place. This world deprived of oxygen and sufficient sunlight. But it was their home, and whether or not it had blue skies and green grass didn't matter to them. Truth is, is that they ran out of patience and time, and wound up building this place. Not that I mind, it is my homeland after all. As do all creatures, we the Britestar clan, evolved. We are not the typical Saiyajin; in fact we like to consider ourselves higher. Well most of us anyway, I could care less.   
I suppose this is my cue to start, I am a thirty-ninth generation Britestar, and the leader of this colony. My family has intertwined with anyone from the Tanshihana that is so well known to descendants of the royal house of Vegita. I have none of that blood in me; however, I have been through enough of all that fairy-tale nightmarish stuff. It started out with an Icejin believe it or not. That claimed he was much unlike his race, we didn't find out until much later that he was a genetic clone of Frieza, the relative of who would be my most cherished friend.   
*"Noura, we have a new guest in our home." Father waved me toward him, "Noura, this is Freezer…he is an Icejin." I tilted my head towards the stranger as I hid behind the giant who was my father. ^Such white, white skin…^ "Papa, why doesn't he wear anything?" The Icejin laughed as my father looked back at me sternly. "Why, we don't require it, our skin is thicker than yours, we can even withstand the cold of space." My eyes widened, "Space?" I looked up at him in awe, "But don't you breathe air like us?" He shook his head, "No, not like you, we can live in space if need be…you are quite the curious one…aren't you young lady?"   
I was only about twelve at the time, but I found myself quite fascinated with him. It's sad really, that he would be my first crush. A stranger that would ultimately become a lover later on. I spent many nights, staying up with him as he taught me of the worlds and places I had never known, he had me gripped in suspense at his every gesture, of every movement of his lips and drop of his tone. Years had eventually passed and those nights had become more, intimate…of course it wasn't like lover's intimate yet. That all changed eventually though. He had me wrapped around his finger, he was beginning to show me his true self, introducing me to fighting, and teaching me of my Saiyajin ancestors, the ancestors who lived to fight and kill. It wasn't long before my rebellion against my father was in full swing, and Freezer and I ran away. It was my first time in space ever, but I was just happy to get away, and to be with him. This is when it all went downhill from there.  
My father begged me to return home, pleaded with me…he cried a lot. Only now I feel remorse for what I put him through, but it is too late for that. I only hope that my children don't run down the same path that I once did. But anyway, back to the story...  
It was amazing to be beyond the limits of gravity, and as I floated there in Freezer's ship I didn't think I could ever be more happy. While looking out the window, he watched me from behind, never hinting, never making the first move. You see, he was a very tactual creature. And a cruel one at that, of course I didn't discover that until later. But it was I who made the first move, when I decided that being friends wasn't good enough…I pushed away from the window, letting my movements determine where I headed to next. I tried to make it next to Freezer, but it turned out that he had just initiated the gravity, and I fell. Lucky me I have cat-like instincts, so I only landed on my knees instead of straight on my face. When I looked up at him he had the cruelest smirk on his face, that of course amused me. When I stood up, he remarked, "I knew there was a hunter under all of that innocence." That made me a little mad, and I turned from him, sluffing my shoulders and sighing irritably. "You know, I could have gotten hurt with that stunt you just pulled." "Oh, cheer up, I would have caught you before you could get hurt dear." I sighed again, this time turning to him so I could look in his eyes. "Why did you call me that?" He blinked, "call you what?" I grinned, "Dear…what was that all about??" He could only shrug, "I have no clue." I stepped closer, "Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot what you said." He scratched the carapace where his ear should have been, "I guess I'm saying that I did." I frowned, and let a hand wander towards his…my fingers gently gliding over the cold flesh. "If you forgot what you said only a minute ago…how come you remember what we talked about at a random date?" His eyes widened as I touched him, he hadn't expected what I was doing. You could even hear it in his voice when he tried to recover, "N-Noura, do you even know what you're doing?" I looked into his surprised eyes, and rested my other hand on his shoulder, balancing myself as I leaned into him, "Mhmm…"  
I felt him relax, as his fingers weaved around mine and gripped my hand gently, he rested his chin against my forehead and sighed. "Are all of you Saiyajins so warm…" his other arm wrapped around my waist, which of course is where my tail usually is, so I felt a tingling up my spine as his arm brushed against the fur. I never answered him, because if I did, it would be only to question him further. And this was not the night, if that is what you were thinking.   
It had been many months hence, when he had turned me against my father and made me a monster like him that we actually did make love. Of course I didn't know that I was a genetic advance in the Saiyajin race. It was on that terrible night that I returned to the colony, Freezer killed many, and tried to turn me on my father…"I can't…please don't make me do it…please…" Maybe I wasn't a monster, but I slept with one, I loved one. That is close enough to being a monster. And with that plead, he did the task for me, the look in my father's eyes will haunt me to this day, the horrible surprise. The tragic sorrow that followed as he lifted his weighted hand to me, stuttering in complete shock. "Noura…how could you have…have done this to us…on your mother's grave…how could you?" I couldn't handle it; I flew away, leaving him to die with his grief. And even now as I stand here at his grave, I can never atone for all the pain I had caused. I only hope that father can forgive me. That is all for now.  
-Noura  
  
TBC… Part II  



End file.
